Hallowed Be Thy Name
by christanky17
Summary: A slow corruption of innocence, one takes the pleasure while the other prays to The Lord to have mercy on her sins... Amen!
1. Prologue

Hii!

So um, I decided to give a nab at a multi chapter Hellsing fanfic that has been eating at my brain for some days now. It is a little AU, Seras isn't a part of Hellsing but she is a vampire. And she's still a virgin. Iscariot doesn't exist either in this. They're still in canon universe and everything else is the same.

Let me know what you guys think and if I should get the green light on attacking this baby. Because I really want to. This 'snippet' is short, because it's more of a taster if anything.

Enjoy!

* * *

'_Alucard, come!'_

Alucard's red eyes slowly opened as he sat in his chair, quietly and lazily. He hadn't done much else for the last couple of days. No missions have been handed to him, which meant no action for him. His red eyes blinked as he looked around his room, realizing that Integra had mentally called for him.

A mission... perhaps?

He slowly rose from his chair, tilting his neck from side to side, taking pleasure in hearing the cracking sounds as his bones clinked together. He then phased through the floor going to his master's office.

Alucard stepped from the shadows as Integra was sitting at her desk, writing on a sheet of paper. Upon seeing that Alucard was standing before her she dropped her pen and folded her hands on her desk.

"Alucard."

"My master." Alucard said, removing his hat and bowing to her. Integra waited for him to place his hat back on his head before she spoke. She knew that Alucard greatly respected her, and she respected as well.

"I have a mission for you. It's somewhat different than what I'd usually send you on however. But the outcome will be the same as usual."

"Yes... I'll do whatever you ask of me, master." A maniacal smile slowly formed on the vampire's face as Integra regarded him with a cool look.

"An insider from the Vatican has reported to me of suspicions of a vampire that has infiltrated the Vatican and is in disguise, trying to kill the Pope. We don't know who it is, or why they're doing it. I'm sending you to Rome to investigate this, and hopefully eradicate the threat."

"Has this... possible vampire killed anyone?" Alucard asked with piqued interest. Oh yes, when Integra had said that he was being sent somewhere he felt the rush in his cold veins, the want to kill. Integra was used to him acting bloodthirsty, wanting to shed blood. It was in him. It _was him._ A tool for Hellsing, to kill all that threatened the human race.

"No. And that gives us the advantage. If we find this vampire before it threatens anyone, it will be a swift conclusion." Integra paused as she looked down to a sheet of paper and then leaned back in her chair before digging into her breast pocket for her pack of cigars. She took her sweet time, cutting the tip of the cigar and lighting it and taking a deep drag of the thick brown stick.

"You'll be leaving in four hours. Walter has already arranged transportation. Be ready to leave."

Alucard's red eyes burned crimson, flames burning in their depths as he phased through the floor, his blood red eyes still on his master who had already looked back to her paper work.

_'Yesssss... My master!'_

* * *

"Ava Maria... Forgive me for my sins, forgive me for my existence." A voice said, bowing to a statue of the Madonna.

"I may be different than all, but I love you and will continue to worship you. Please accept me as one of your children, a child of the night." Fangs popped out from a small mouth and dug into a bag, crimson fluid pouring and being drained rapidly from the bag. Drips of blood dropped to the tiled floor, eyes going to the floor. Once the bag was emptied, it was removed from the lips and the figure knelt down to lick the fluid off the floor, before slowly rising and to look at the statue once again that was staring down.

"I feed on what keeps the humans alive, but I do not kill. Is this enough for you to love me..."

Large red eyes looked up to the statue and stared at the large stone statue in the eyes.

"Ava Maria?"

* * *

Alucard stared out into darkness, his thumb covering his lips as he slid his eyes closed as he tuned out the humans sitting around him. It would have been so easy to wreck havoc on the plane, to drain every single human who were so oblivious to his presence. But he was all too aware of them. Delicious blood flowing through veins, his sharp incisors aching for violence.

But he wouldn't.

Of course he wouldn't.

Alucard respected his master too much to resort to such pitiful acts of aggression towards the humans. He wouldn't lower himself to the likes of a ghoul. If he was to die by someone's hand, it would be by a human, and only a human. Humans killed monsters, nothing more. Nothing less. He will destroy all that threatened his master, but not the humans.

"We will be arriving in Rome in 30 minutes, please be seated and place on your seat belts." A voice said over the PA. Alucard looked up to the ceiling of the plane and then looked back out the window. Through his blank expression, a feral smile suddenly formed on his face, looking out the window, his reflection invisible.

Maybe this little tryst Integra had sent him on would be more interesting than the rest.

* * *

Upon arriving at the hotel he was booked to stay at, four men came through the doors holding his covered coffin, walking into the lobby. A man was directing them towards the large elevators, bringing the coffin up to the top floor. Alucard turned to the receptionist who was waiting for him to walk over, standing quietly.

"Are you checking in sir?"

Alucard stared at the receptionist, the young woman suddenly going about her business like nothing was wrong. The corner of Alucard's lips tilted upwards as he followed the suited men, carrying his coffin.

Integra had ensured that the hotel they were at was nearby the Vatican, more convenient despite Alucard being a vampire, short distance travel was something trivial to the ancient. Before he had left Integra and Walter had met him by the stairs and Integra had stated that this mission should take no longer than a week. If it was to take longer, he was to contact her first before making any decisions.

Alucard's eyes turned to dangerous slits as he remembered what Integra had told him. She had made it sound like he was some child vampire, not aware of what was expected of him. He had roamed this Earth for more than 600 years and a 21 year old human had told him not to draw any suspicion to himself.

Alucard suddenly found himself laughing, God his master was wonderful, and she dare say such a thing? She ignored the malice coming from him as she continued to speak; as long as she got her point across she didn't give less of a damn!

Alucard chuckled to himself as he followed the men down the hall towards the room he'll be staying in for the week. He stood at the door as he heard the men drop the coffin in the room and walked out, not saying a word. Alucard watched the four men leave before slowly shutting the door behind him. It was nearly dawn, and if he was going to spend a whole week surrounded by humans, nuns and papists he was going to need the sleep.

Alucard strolled towards his coffin, opening the lid and going into it, lying down and closing the lid. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of his coffin, staring at the lid of his coffin before slowly closed until the next dusk.

* * *

Soo...

Thoughts? Anyone?

Let me know please!

C -


	2. Night I & II

Screw that, I'm writing it anyways. This is too awesome to pass up on.

Enjoy it or not. Haha!

* * *

_Night I..._

Alucard was abruptly woken up the next night, feeling a rush of hunger sweep through his body. He sensed the sun still setting, as it was still early for him to be waking up. He laid there in his coffin silently as he felt the ravenous hunger flow through his veins. Since when did he wake up to such a hunger? Before leaving he had drank his full to ensure that he was able to go for the week. Alucard had gone for longer times, but that was for punishment and not for work. Either way, Alucard was able to handle it. He continued to lay there in the dark confines of his coffin, waiting for the sun to fully set before proceeding to the Vatican.

* * *

Alucard stood at the steps of the Vatican, looking up at the dark sky. It was night time, and the streets were still bustling like it was the middle of the day. Tourists, civilians, people alike were walking around and inside and out of the Vatican. Alucard grunted before taking his large leather boots to the door, carrying himself inside the large church. Alucard had to act human, so he couldn't phase through the walls like he'd usually do.

The humans weren't aware of the supernatural beings that lived around them, and it intended to stay that way unless some ghoul came mindlessly attacking a group of humans. That's where he and the Hellsing Organization came in. To deal, and deal with mindless vampires who killed for human flesh and blood.

Just as Alucard turned to the right, he felt a small figure run directly into his larger one.

"Eep!"

Alucard looked down to the small figure who clearly wasn't watching where she was going.

"I'm so sorry sir; I wasn't watching where I was going!" The woman backed up, and Alucard found himself looking at the petite woman with a glare, but his mouth had a sinful smirk plastered on. A nun? How interesting.

"Shouldn't you be at your nightly services, Sister?" Alucard asked mockingly. Alucard took in the woman's attire. Black dress, wooden cross dangling from her neck, black and white habit on her head...

Alucard couldn't help but wonder how she looked under that ugly looking thing. The dress was bulky and baggy, hiding her womanly figure. Alucard suddenly felt himself staring at the young nun like a ravenous wolf, realizing that he was openly ogling the black clad woman.

The woman felt the man's eyes on her and she looked away.

"I must head to my duties sir, please excuse me." The woman walked around her and gasped when she felt her hand being grabbed. Suddenly she was abruptly swung around to face the same man whom she had run into.

"Sir this is...!" She was cut off when she saw through his orange tinted lenses, his eyes...! The woman gasped and wrenched her wrist from his grasp.

"Do you not have any shame? God have mercy on you!"

Alucard chuckled darkly as he continued to eye the woman like a stalking wolf.

"Shame? Oh Sister, if only you knew the shame I lacked."

The woman's eyes widened in horror, and she quickly turned around, doing the sign of the cross as she walked off and began murmuring prayers to herself. Alucard lustfully licked his bottom lip as his eyes raged crimson. She was so achingly innocent; it was almost irresistible to draw her in. Nuns took in strict vows to follow the ways of God, no wonder she had acted so prude towards him.

Alucard ran his thumb over his bottom lip as he watched the woman's retreating figure.

Never mind that, he had pressing matters to attend to.

* * *

Alucard quietly walked down the large, wide hallways of the Vatican. Many people who walked past him looking at him questioningly, the large figure dressed in red walking.

"Are you lost sir?"

Realizing that someone was speaking to him, Alucard turned around to come face to face with another man almost as tall as he was. Judging by his attire, he must have been a priest at the Vatican.

No... Not a priest.

Only Cardinals wore red.

"I'm merely here to observe. Nothing more. Am I disturbing something?" Alucard asked as he stared down the blonde Cardinal. Something was... off about him. Like a parasite.

"Not at all, you just seemed to be walking around aimlessly. I am Father Alexander Anderson. Please excuse my... questioning." Alucard watched with interest as this Anderson smiled at him and continued walking past him, hands folded behind his back. Alucard watched over his own shoulder as the man greeted a group of passing nuns who greeted the Cardinal. Alucard continued to watch the man as he continued on his way.

Alucard turned and walked in the same direction he had come from, opting to walk in the other direction. The Cardinal had stared him down like he was something _inferior._ Alucard closed his eyes as a wash of amusement came over him, and his eyes opened when he heard light womanly laughter. His eyes fell on a small group of nuns who were walking on the other side of the hallway, speaking among themselves.

Alucard's eyes fell on the woman in the middle, his eyes narrowing, and then his lips widened, a glimpse of white from his fangs showing from behind his lips. The woman seemed to feel someone staring at her, and her eyes fell on Alucard and then the other nuns looked over to him and then they looked back to her, whispering quietly among themselves. The woman's eyes lingered, locked with his before focusing her attention back on the nuns walking beside her.

* * *

_What the hell... This doesn't make any sense._

_I feel drawn to this man. _

_Like a pull. _

_He must be old. Very very old and powerful. _

_His presence demands obedience, but there's someone he obeys. _

Long blonde hair, blue eyes and wide rimmed glasses.

_Interesting..._

Eyes closed, blocking out the voices around her.

_Ava Maria, forgive me for my sins._

* * *

_Night II..._

Alucard sat at the window, quietly pondering to himself. Something really rubbed him the wrong way about that Cardinal Alexander Anderson. He held his orange rimmed glasses between his gloved hands as he continued to watch the humans walking down the streets in the dark, laughter and music going on in St Peter's Square. There was a festival of sorts going on, not that it really mattered to him.

Alucard heard shuffling and his eyes and head looked towards the door swiftly. His hand went into his jacket pocket, grasping his gun, ready to pull it on the intruder.

Suddenly to the left, someone charged at him and Alucard shot up, pivoting to the left and shoving the barrel of the gun in the attacker's mouth before pulling the trigger. Blood sprayed all over the walls, bits and pieces of brain flesh on the floor and on the walls. The attacker fell to the floor and Alucard looked down in confusion before sensing another, turning around as his red coat flew out with his spin, shooting at the target. The attacker let out a wail of pain, and then dropped to the floor dead.

Alucard held his gun up in defense in case someone else attacked, and realized that nobody else was going to attack him. He slowly lowered his gun and looked around. Just who in the hell were these people? Did they know him? How? Alucard's large booted feet walked over to the first attacker, looking down to the dead corpse with a large bullet hole going through his mouth right to the back of his skull. From the hole, he could see the dead corpse's mangled teeth underneath. They were ghouls, he knew that much.

He crouched down to take a closer observation at the corpse, rolling it over as the blood poured profusely from the shot wound. The corpse was bald, middle aged. His teeth were now sticking outwards; most of them had been taken off by the bullet.

He looked at the corpse's body for any signs or clues as to where he could have come from. He looked to his neck and saw a cross dangling around his neck. He ripped the cross from the corpse's neck and brought it closer to look at it.

Oak carved cross.

Now that he looked at it, it looked like exactly the same one that nun was wearing and the Cardinal.

Swiftly rising, he tossed the cross into an unknown area in the room, shielding his gun inside his jacket and vanishing.

* * *

Integra sat quietly in her office, smoking a cigar and waiting for Walter to bring her tea. She looked out the large window from her room, the moon casting a shadow into her room. She was having yet another late night, and it wasn't like she had to send Alucard out on a mission for he was already out on one. She heard knocking on the door and didn't respond, Walter taking that as an indicator that he could enter. He stepped into her room with a tray of tea and approached her large wooden desk.

"Something bothering you, Sir Integra?"

Integra shook her head as she took another drag and looked to Walter.

"Any word from Alucard?"

Walter shook his head as he placed the small cup of tea and saucer near her and took the tray.

"I haven't heard anything from Alucard as of tonight. He'll probably let us know about something by tomorrow I'd imagine. Alucard is our top agent Sir Integra, there mustn't be anything to worry about."

Integra slowly took the cup of tea and brought it to her lips, seemingly deep in thought.

She really wondered about that...

* * *

Alucard had asked for directions from intel inside the Vatican asking where he could find Cardinal Anderson. He was directed to the offices of the College Of Cardinals and went in that direction. The Vatican was a large building, with many different areas. For someone like himself, it wasn't easy to get lost. But directions are always helpful.

He heard someone talking near a statue and his eyes fell on a nun standing there with her head bowed.

Was it the same woman from last night?

Alucard snickered, taking large steps towards her until he was standing a few feet behind her.

"Do you really believe silly prayers will help you?" He questioned as if pondering out loud. He saw the woman's shoulders go stiff and she didn't turn around. He smirked as he looked up to the statue that was looking down at them, almost mockingly. He looked then back to the woman who still had her back turned to him. Moments passed and she seemed to unfreeze, walking over to a small shelf of lit candles near another statue.

"May I ask your name Sister?" Alucard asked as he sat down in a pew, large booted feet crossed at the ankles as he rested his arm on the back of the pew.

"No you may not." She said, annoyance laced in her voice.

"Oh? Why not? Aren't Sisters of the Church supposed to be kind and gentle?"

"There's no need to be kind and gentle to you!" She said as she blew out the match and began walking away. Alucard got to his feet and before he had realized it, he had grabbed her wrist once again and pulled her directly towards him, sending her barreling into his chest. The woman gasped out loud at feeling her supple breasts coming into contact with his chest and immediately began to struggle.

"Dio abbia pietà, demonio! _(God have mercy, The Devil!)"_ She whispered with fear. Alucard suddenly started laughing, knowing clearly what she had said. Surely she hadn't figured out what he was? That killed all the fun and he would have to kill her for knowing such information. Alucard held her there, and looked around to make sure nobody witnessed this.

"I only asked for your name Sister... You don't have to make this so hard." Alucard's eyes were glowing, mouth curved into an insane smirk. Oh surely she was aware of what he was now, he could almost taste the fear coming off of her in waves. It made him... hard. He heard the woman's breathing now coming from her lips instead of her nose.

"S-Sister Seras Victoria."

Alucard let out something like a growl, and quickly let go of her arm as if touching fire. He looked down to her and saw her take large steps away from him and his eyes continued to burn with hunger and lust. She was so achingly innocent, and he wanted to corrupt it entirely. Drag her into the darkness he lived in, and watched her drown. To mar that pale skin with gashes that flowed crimson, and to hear that lovely voice screaming in agony and pleasure. He knew how to bring both, and bring it well.

"Yes... Go pray for your sins like a good little girl Sister, because you'll be needing all the prayers you can get." Seras' eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaping and she looked to the statue of Mary and did the sign of the cross. Alucard laughed, mocking her directly as he let out a hissed breath.

"Excuse me Sister, for I have matters to attend to."

* * *

Alucard had gone to the office he was directed to, only to find that Cardinal Anderson wasn't there and was already retired for the night. That left Alucard in a bind. Walking back in the same direction he came from, he saw a large group of nuns singing a hymn to the large statue he and... What was her name? Seras? Sister Seras had stood in front of.

His eyes wandered along the rows of women, not spotting the petite woman. His eyes wandered along, his nose picking up on the smell of blood. His eyes narrowed with cautious warning. His nose picked up on the smell, following it's scent to the confession booths down the hall far from where the nuns were. He came to a locked booth where the smell was the strongest. He stared at the box for a moment, before phasing through.

What his were graced with, was most unsuspecting.

He fully phased through into the locked booth hearing a gasp as a mouth was removed from a blood bag.

"Sister..." He growled out, voice ravenous.

No more were Seras' eyes baby blue, they were now blood red. His eyes fell to a small contact container. Suddenly his hand came out and grasped her by the neck and pinned her to the wall of the narrow cubicle. Seras gasped as the bag fell from her hands and her eyes went up to the male vampire.

"L-let me go!" She said trying to keep her voice at a minimum, bringing her hands up to his single one that was grasping her neck rather tightly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?!" He asked her roughly. Seras was shocked at his questioning. Why the hell was he so interested in her? She had no idea what was going on! Seras' eyes flashed red as she throttled herself forwards, sending him into the opposite wall, sending a shake through the cubicle. Seras held her arm across his neck and her other hand was pressed tightly against his chest to hold him there.

"My question is, who are you? Why are _you_ here? I am simply here to pray to God, I don't know what you want with me but leave me alone!" She growled out, her fangs bursting from her gums in rising anger and rage. Alucard was stunned for a moment at her claim, and then his own fury responded to her acting like such against him. He was an ancient! And this young one was trying to order him around? The audacity!

Seras felt the wind being knocked out of her and suddenly she was on her back on the small narrow bench, her habit had fallen off and was crushed underneath Alucard's booted foot, leaving her short blonde hair bare. Her dress was hitched up, leaving her legs bare but not her whole lower body. He looked at the woman's exposed legs in rising hunger as his red eyes flared as he looked to the woman beneath him. His one hand rose to the wall to support himself, and the other resting directly beside Seras' head.

"Who are you?" He growled out.

Seras' swallowed. This male was much more powerful than she, she was powerless! Realizing that there was nothing else she could do, she tilted her head to the side, cheek flat against the bench exposing her neck. Alucard felt himself getting aroused, member becoming hard and erect at her submission to him. It had dawned on her that she stood no chance against one as old and powerful as he, and submitted herself to him. His fingers ran along her neck and felt her shiver. _So responsive... So untouched._ Alucard felt his pants beginning to tent uncomfortably, Seras also noticing what was going on and wriggled beneath him, wanting to escape.

"Don't move, I'm not letting you go until you tell me what you're doing here." Alucard gritted out.

"I don't know what you want with me, but I mean no harm! I'm here on my own will. As you can see I drink blood bags, and not from human." Seras said breathlessly, her head still tilted sideways. Was he some sort of bounty hunter? But what had she ever done wrong?

"I am merely a vampire, cursed to this life that wants to be loved by God. Is that such a crime?" She whispered out, locking eyes with his. Seras felt her contact case digging into her lower back, but made no move to grab it.

She felt the large male acutely, and it was very distracting. She needed to pray... She needed to escape!

Feeling that this woman was telling the truth, Alucard reluctantly removed himself from her body on the bench and stood up at the far end of the cubicle. Seras got up hastily and grabbed her habit off the floor, cleaning it of the dirt from his large boots. She sighed as she saw that it was dirty from mud and all sorts of grime and needed to be washed. She looked to Alucard, and the tension was still sizzling in the air between them in waves. _  
_

"And you? What do you want from me? Who are you?" She asked as she held her habit in her hand. Alucard was silent for a couple of moments, regarding her questioning. Realizing that she wasn't getting an answer, she fumbled with the lock of the booth, and quickly opened the door, leaving it open but not realizing that he already phased through the ground and was gone.

* * *

I do plan on making a sequel to this. Just so people are aware. Not giving details now.

What do you guys think of it so far? Let me know!

C -


	3. Tainted Sin

Things get a interesting from here on out. Lemon, violence and blood included. I have spoken. If someone decides to be a cock and report me I'll open up an account on and post it there for you guys to read. Again when I write Hellsing fanfics, I do like to make Alucard bat shit crazy when it comes to killing people but when it comes to Seras I want him to have that same imposing aura but I also want him to be sensuous and appealing rather than rough and violent while keeping that same atmosphere of the actual Hellsing story line.

Hopefully this appeals to you readers.

And again, the M rating is taking it's place as of this chapter. You have been warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Later in the night..._

Alucard returned to his hotel room, eyes still blazing with the same raging lust as he took deep controlling breaths to take control of himself and his demon. It was almost absurd he was reacting this way, like a teenager who was just discovering what lust was. His long tongue came out and ran along his lips as he recalled what it was like to have such a small woman under him. So pure and innocent; the polar opposite of one such as himself.

It was almost intoxicating, like an irresistible drug.

Alucard heard the fast sounds of wind whipping behind his head and suddenly turned around, ducking before pulling out his gun and shooting, only for the intruder to dodge and for him to shoot out the glass window, glass shattering all over the floor and falling outside the building.

Alucard's red eyes scanned every inch of the room, looking for the attacker. What had caused these sudden sprouts of attacks at night in his hotel room? Just who was after him?

He heard footsteps and quickly sidestepped and held his gun up as he saw a shadow walking towards him. A sinister smirk slowly crept onto his face as the figure came into the moonlight, face bared for him to see.

"Cardinal Anderson... I knew there was something foul about you when I first saw you."

The man chuckled darkly, not wearing his usual red robes but clad in black from head to toe like a priest. In his hands were long bayonets, sharp as cleavers.

"If the only thing that's foul here... It's you, vampire."

Alucard's smirk grew as his eyes began to glow.

"What brings you here Cardinal? Was it you that sent men to try to kill me last night? It didn't turn out so well on their part." They began circling each other in the room, weapons drawn as they stared each other down.

"I am a servant of God, sent to wipe out the evil and vermin that walks this Earth."

Suddenly Anderson shot forward, bayonets sticking out as Alucard dodged it, the blade nicking his shoulder, effectively cutting through his jacket and shirt underneath. Alucard felt a burning rushing through his blood, and looked to the wound as he swiftly dodged another attack from Anderson, leaping over his coffin. He looked back to the wound and saw that it was is sizzling. _Holy bayonet..._

Alucard lifted his gun, not hesitating, shooting Anderson several times taking delight as he saw his bullets maiming the body and inflicting large holes as blood poured from the body. Alucard watched as he fell to the floor, blood pooling about his body.

"I must say Cardinal; you have some balls to attack me head on like that." Alucard was about to sheath his gun until he saw Anderson's hand twitch and his gun was lifted and he shot the hand directly at the wrist, making a hole directly between the wrist bones, white bone visible from the wound.

Alucard watched in stunned amusement as he saw the wounds healing off the body, and he slowly stood up, grabbing his bayonets from the ground.

_A regenerator...? _

Anderson began laughing manically, almost shrieking as he held his bayonets in his hands as the bullets slid out from their holes, dropping to the floor as his wounds healed rapidly.

"I must say this exchange was entertaining, but I must take my leave."

Alucard lifted his gun and began shooting, not hesitating as Anderson vanished in a heap of flying sheets of golden paper. Alucard let out a frustrated growl as he lowered his weapon. He reloaded the weapon, hearing the empty bullet casing clink to the ground as he then placed the gun into his jacket and looked around.

He found it rather strange that Anderson had only attacked him, realizing that he was the only vampire. Seras Victoria the little nun was also a vampire. How had he not realized that already? Alucard's mind went back to when he was in the little booth with Seras during their confrontation and when his eyes had fallen on the contact case. Was it really her contacts that were covering her from being killed by an insane papist? Alucard went and sat on the lid of his coffin as he pondered in thought.

It seemed like as if Anderson was more of the threat than Seas Victoria, the one he was sent to kill. He didn't even know of Alexander Anderson until he had arrived in Rome and found the fact rather baffling that his known target was merely an innocent woman, _a deliciously,_ innocent nun.

He looked to the small phone that sat on the night stand that was given to him by Integra to contact him by. He looked to the broken window.

_No._

Before he spoke to his master, he needed answers. And he'll get them by the end of the night.

* * *

Seras Victoria walked quietly through the Vatican, late in the night. She had just finished her nightly services and was preparing to retire to her quarters. She had her fists clenched at her side as she stared at the ground as she walked.

This vampire, she still didn't even know his name had come to the Vatican and began stalking her like some sort of prey. He demanded her name, harassed her and touched her against her will. After he had left she had gone to the confession booth again praying that she'll not be disturbed again and began speaking to the bishop that was doing confession.

It was no secret to each other now and they were aware of each other's existences. Neither were human, both vampire. The large vampire had such an intimidating aura around him, but it also drew her to him almost uncontrollably. Was it his age and power? When he had pinned her to the bench she had submitted to him, surrendering to the unknown man. He seemed pleased with her reaction, knowing that she couldn't do anything to one like himself.

Seras shivered as she felt goosebumps spreading from the back of her neck and down her arms under her black dress. She was having a sinful reaction towards the man, and ever since she came in contact with the vampire she had found her thoughts wandering to him in the middle of mass or when she was in conversation with someone.

It was unacceptable.

Suddenly a hand went around her waist, another covering her mouth before she could scream and she was pulled back into a room and heard a door shut and lock behind her. The hand still clamped over her mouth as her hands came up to try to pry the hand away, but was futile. She looked around and saw that she was in an empty office, room completely void of any furniture, a simple grey carpet covering the flooring.

She was spun around and felt her back coming in contact with the wall behind her, hands slamming to both sides of her head, pressed flat against the wall.

She heaved; gasping in surprise as she looked up and came to the man she had dreaded to see ever again.

"Y-you...!"

"Me?" Alucard mockingly asked, feigning the same shock in her voice.

Seras tried to duck under his arm to escape but she felt hands at her hips and she was pressed into the wall, feeling his body crushing her to it. Seras' face flushed as she began reciting a prayer in her head.

'_Oh my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended you...'_

"I need answers, and you'll give them to me." Alucard said voice rough and demanding, a hard tone that demanded her obedience.

"I already answered what you needed to know!" She cried out as she looked away from him, an unknown feeling curling in her stomach. Alucard smelt her unwitting desire and his eyes bore into hers as he removed his glasses, tossing them somewhere in the empty room.

"You're hiding something from me. Why would a vampire come to worship God? Vampires can't even come in contact with holy water or blessed silver."

Seras didn't speak, her lip trembling. She needed to get away!

As if hearing her thoughts he pressed her further into the wall, claws peeking from his gloves and pressing harshly against her fleshy sides.

"W-what..."

Realizing he wasn't going to get answers from simply demanding them from her, Alucard's hand rose and removed her habit, tossing it also away. His finger went under her chin, tilting it up to look at him in the eyes.

"You'll tell me everything by the end of tonight." He murmured, voice laced with dark intentions. Seras felt her legs shaking under the dress, desire and lust flooding her veins. She knew this was wrong, so so wrong as she felt his hands wandering up her sides, letting out a low moan as she felt both of hands going to cup her breasts.

"S-stop..." Seras looked away from him, her little hands fisting in his jacket as she looked away from him, a flush going down her neck to her chest.

"Tell me. Why are you here?"

Seras gasped as she felt his hands lifting the skirt of her dress, leaving no room for resistance as he lifted it over her head and tossed it behind him, his eyes boring on her bared flesh. She had lovely curves, supple limbs that were extra fleshy in all the right places. Being sentenced to wear that gown for the rest of her life, nobody could see how desirable she truly was. She shivered as the cool chill hit her skin, and she gasped when she felt his body cover her, almost in a possessive embrace. She almost felt... Safe. Content.

"Why would one like us want to worship God?" He asked as she pressed closer to him when she felt his hands wandering up her back to the clasp of her bra, unclasping it, her large mounds spilling from the simple bra. It dropped to the floor and Seras' eyes shyly looked up to his. She felt like her body was acting on its own will, letting him do what he pleased. She didn't even know...

"What is your name...?" She asked quietly as her head tilted to the side, eyes closed as she felt his lips lightly tracing along her skin, touch feather light.

"My name is Alucard." He said before pressing his lips fully to her neck, sucking on the pale skin of her neck, fangs grazing her skin. Her hands slid up his chest, hands sliding up to his shoulders as she smoothed her hands along his shoulders. As her hands felt his body, she then realized that he was unclothed. Her eyes looked up and down at the male, seeing that he wasn't wearing clothing on his upper body.

_When did he...?_

Seras let out a breathy moan as she arched her back, breasts pressing into his palms as she felt his warm gloved hands squeezing the globes and pinching her nipples until they were stiff peaks. Alucard was entirely spell bound as he looked at the woman in front of him, all signs of hesitation gone and she was raveling in his touch.

"Seras."

"Uhuh..." She said breathily as her hands came to cover his, squeezing his hands, indicating for him to squeeze them also.

"You still haven't answered my question..." He really didn't want to stop, nor did he intend on it but he still wanted the answers he demanded. His member was hard beneath his pants, vying to be inside her tight virginal heat. Seras gasped as she was lifted up against the wall, her legs coming around his waist to support herself as she felt his long figure pressing her into the wall. Seras felt his erection pressing against her core, hot and needy. It only enticed her further, wanting what he wanted from her. She still wore her panties, him in his black pants and leather boots. Her hard nipples pressing against his warm, hard chest was comforting as it was arousing.

Alucard's hands curved along her thighs, caressing her skin before gripping the under of both of her thighs in a gripping hold as he thrust directly to her core, clothed sexes thrust against each other. Seras' eyes opened in shock as a spike of pleasure shot down her spine as she was jolted against the wall, her black sliding up and down with the movement.

Alucard paused, looking at Seras from under his half lidded eyes, crimson orbs glazed with a frightening hunger and lust as he smelled both their lusts acutely in the air.

"Again..." She whispered breathlessly. Alucard gave her a feral smile before he gripped her thighs even tighter, claws biting into her fleshy thighs before grounding into her core once again, harder and more direct. Seras closed her eyes as another wave of pleasure washed over her as her hands slid up around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Seras ran her hands along his back, hands wandering along his broad back and shivering as she heard his pleased growl at her ear. Unwillingly her claws extended from her fingers, scratching his back. Her eyes widened and felt a rise in her pleasure as she heard him moan keenly in her ear, tongue coming out and licking her lobe before chewing on it sensuously.

Seras felt his hands slide up her thighs to her panties and felt a claw deftly cut into the fabric on both sides, removing the offending piece of clothing watching as it fluttered to the floor helplessly. She looked up to Alucard and saw his eyes had a plain ravenous lust in them, directed at her.

She felt like she was being caressed like a lover by a demon, or even Lucifer. It was something so sinfully wrong, but she couldn't help but be attracted to his allure, falling for his seduction as he touched her body in ways nobody has ever had.

Her ankles locked at the curve of Alucard's ass, pressing him tighter to her body. She wanted to feel him, close to her.

Seras ground down on his thighs, tight legs wrapped around his hips as her hips rolled, neck arched back while thumping against the wall, taking in the waves of pleasure as they coursed over her. It wasn't like how she had heard it was, an instant lust that raged through her body. It was a slow burn, a fire churning in her blood that felt like she was burning up slowly, a fire threatening to take her whole. She looked over Alucard's shoulder, the one single large window cascading the moon's light into the room and along Alucard's back.

Suddenly she felt herself moving and felt her back come in contact with the floor, her legs sprawled open, her wet core open for him to see. She didn't realize how unabashedly she was open to him until she went to close her thighs, an embarrassed flush spreading along her cheeks. She felt his gloved palms firmly spread her thighs, his eyes falling on her glistening sex.

"Mmm... Delicious, Sister." He eyed her mockingly as she let out a whimper, her arms covering her breasts, arms making them press higher and making them look more fuller.

His hand went down as he sat on his haunches in front her, running his single index finger along her drenched folds, relishing the pleasured moan that left those pink lips. He lifted the single digit and brought it to his lips and made sure she was watching as the single finger passed his lips and he groaned at the taste, his tongue raveling along the finger wishing it was her tongue on something else.

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this Sister..." Alucard said with malice as he watched her eyes widen in shock and realization as his pants vanished like mist, leaving him completely naked for her to see, member stiff and erect between his lean thighs. Seras swallowed as she felt another rush of pleasure in her stomach, the tops of her thighs clenching together, chasing the pleasure. Seras laid there on the floor, frightened for a couple of moments as Alucard stared down at her, clearly enjoying her discomfort. After this night she'll be tainted, no longer pure.

As if he sensed her hesitation, he brought his finger back to her lips and pinched the pearl of her sex, eyes widened as her back bowed and suddenly her body was vibrating as she let out a loud, strangled moan. She had orgasamed from him simply pinching her clit? His eyes burned into her body as she slumped back against the floor, legs spread out weakly as her mouth was slightly parted, light pants coming from her mouth.

Seras was not expecting that... It came so suddenly, like a rush of water going over a waterfall. It rushed through the blood in her veins, her nerves and senses alive as she felt his claws pinching her clit, sending her over the edge in that moment. She knew he was watching her with growing hunger, knowing that he will soon want to take her, and at the moment she felt like she could sleep.

Her eyes closed shut and she heard chuckling before sleep claimed her naked figure under his gaze.

* * *

Alucard watched as her eyes slowly closed and let sleep claim her. Endorphins hit her hard, not ever feeling the pleasure of a orgasm before, being denied it since she joined the Sisterhood of the Church. He sighed as he looked about the room and saw her clothing scattered all over the floor. He looked to his member and ran a hand through his short brown locks.

He rose to his feet and strode over to Seras' dress and walked back over to Seras' and placed the dress over her figure, covering her naked body. He watched as she slept on her side, long soft legs not completely covered by the dress. She would make a lovely lover. An innocent woman to slowly corrupt, to show her the ways of a vampire and how they should truly live, embracing the darkness and gifts they were given. Seras was sheltered from her true being, believing that she a a cursed being. Which was partially true, Alucard had grown to hate himself and to live for so long and wished for a swift death by the hands of a human. But maybe he could show her, and let them ravel in each other and enjoy their bodies together.

He looked out the window and blinked a couple of times.

Would Integra consider another vampire in Hellsing? Another one to work by him, and to stand by him. He phased through the floor, heading towards back to his hotel.

Decisions, decisions...

* * *

Seras' eyes blinked as her eyes slowly opened. She looked around and saw that she was sleeping on the floor in an empty room. She looked around, and saw that she had been moved away from the light of the windows and was in the shaded part of the room, obscuring her from being burned by the sun. She slowly lifted herself up, bringing her discarded dress to her naked figure and looked around. Memories came flooding back, and despite what she had done, she still felt a rush of pleasure at remembrance at how Alucard had his hands on her.

She shifted and went to lean against the wall as she ran her hands over her naked skin. She smelt him all over her body. She looked around, her brain starting to panic as reality sat in.

_She needed to bathe..._

_She was impure!_

_She had become tainted!_


	4. Sneaky

Once again Des'ree and her beautiful voice inspired this... Kissing You from Romeo + Juliet.

I know many of you are wondering what the situation is with the sire and childe relationship between Alucard and Seras in this. Um, it's going to be implied in this installment but in its sequel it will be more focusing on that aspect of the two. Right now it's more based on you know just Alucard and Seras and their relationship to start with.

Apparently Alucard and Seras can't swim across large bodies of water? Does a pool count...? Doesn't matter because it doesn't in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Seras dressed herself accordingly, dress crumpled in a horrible fashion. She had to head to the back of the Vatican where they had their purification bathes and then she had to go repent. This was beneath her, drowning in sin. She fixed her hair and held her hand in her hair as she got up off the floor and walked over to her habit that had been tossed at the floor by Alucard.

Alucard...

_What a strange name. _

She still didn't know where he came from and he really didn't want to find out. She hoped in face that he never showed himself up in front of her again. As one would do, threaten the vampire with holy water but she was also a vampire. She avoided holy water at all costs while trying to maintain human looking attire. If any of the people of the church found out they'd exorcise her right on the spot. But the thing was, she wanted to be one of them. She didn't want to be an outcast again.

She slowly opened the door and looked both ways before slipping out of the empty room towards her quarters.

When she made it to her room, narrowly missing being spotted by one of the nuns she closed her door before removing the tainted dress off of her body. She walked over to the fireplace and tossed it in there before walking back towards her bed. She still reeked of the male vampire, and when she took an inhale of his scent it made her lustful, a reaction she most definitely didn't want.

She placed on a plain white dressing gown, before opening another door that was in her room that led to a separate hall that was connected with several other doors. She kept on walking down the hall until she came to a large room, a pool of water in the middle. She turned and closed the door behind her, her feet echoing in the empty room. She undressed slowly and disposed of her clothing on a nearby bench before slowly padding towards the pool of water. She had her arms securely covering her breasts but not covering her nether regions as she stepped into the water. She shivered as her feet came in contact with the warm water but continued taking steps into the water until she was standing in the water at her waist. She brought her hands down to bare her breasts as she sighed and lowered herself into the water.

There really wasn't anything special to a purification ritual you just sat in warm water for an hour. The Catholic Church refrained from bathing in holy water for that would be considered a baptism which most Catholics already went through. Seras avoided holy water as it was common sense for a vampire. Even for herself as a devoted one of the Catholic Church she avoided holy water. Holy water purified sin and evil, and one such as herself a creature of the damned she'd burn to the ground, her remains evaporating.

Seras heard movement and gasped, covering her breasts and turning to find the intruder. Her eyes widened as her eyes fell on Alucard, who was sitting on the bench beside her clothing. His large booted feet were crossed at the ankles, stretched out on the floor in front of him. What captured her attention the most was that he wasn't wearing his usual hat and glasses, face bare for her to see, the hunger for her skin shamelessly exposed for her to see. Seras lowered herself into the water, covering her body with the water as his crimson eyes followed her moments.

"No need to act so abashedly Sister. It's nothing that I haven't seen yet." He said, voice dripping with intent. Seras gritted her teeth. "Bastard." She knew that he was going through every moment they spent last night, and was probably going to start mocking her about it. This man did nothing else than play with her, screw with her head and frankly she didn't even know what to do with herself anymore.

A sizzling tension rose between the two, but it was different than all those times before because it was fused with a sexual fire under it all. The need to touch and feel.

Seras realized that if she kept on acting vulnerable and innocent she was only going to make things worse. She couldn't make herself look weak in front of the man or he'll continuously taunt and mock her. Seras took a deep breath, her red eyes locking with his as she stood up out of the water, her hands falling from her chest to fall into the water.

Alucard stiffened in the bench as his eyes narrowed. What was she up to? First she was covering her body in shame and the next moment she was standing in front of him naked not caring. Was she trying to mock him?

"How are you standing in that water? Isn't that holy water?" He asked cautiously. It wasn't that he was curious; he just wanted to be certain she wasn't trying to lead him into a trap. Alucard thought about that for a moment. No no, that wouldn't make sense she was a vampire too therefore she would have already been burning to a crisp.

"It's not holy water or I wouldn't have been in it either." She said sarcastically. The blonde woman confirmed his doubts as she went on. "This is simply warm water. Holy water isn't used for bathing unless it's for a baptism. After I'm done here I'll be going to pray again. So if you don't mind I'-"

Things happened very fast, and suddenly Alucard was standing in front of her in the water, naked as she was. She let out a gasp and took a step back, almost falling off the step she was into deeper water. It was until she felt a hand grasping her elbow and she was steered into his chest again, her naked breasts crushed to his equally naked one. Everything tuned out in Seras' mind, feeling Alucard's hands once again on her naked body and the water sloshing about. She felt his wet hands going along her damp skin, sliding up her back lightly.

"S-stop...Why are you doing this?!" She finally asked, voice rough but strained as she brought her hands up between them to push him away. He wouldn't budge. She tried pushing him away again, and her eyes lifted up to look into his but only became entranced in his red eyes that were glowing. She inhaled sharply at the intensity of his stare and she ceased all movement.

"What is it that you want with me?" She whispered as she continued to stare at him. No, not that look. It's the look that drew her in, helpless to his touch. But the moment she questioned him he seemed to pause everything, like as if her question was a bucket of cold water. Seras took the moment of ceased movements to wriggle herself out of his hold and take a step back, only to step off the step backwards and falling back into the deeper part of the pool. She saw Alucard's amused gaze before she was submerged into the water. The bastard didn't even bother trying to catch her!

Seras was confused for a moment until she gained her senses and swam to the surface of the water, gasping as her head reached the surface. She swam over to the steps and sat on them, her feet dangling under the water over the edge of the steps. She ran her hands over her face as she looked around and saw that Alucard was gone. She looked around hastily and brought her hands down into the water. Now he was just messing with her...

She moved her drenched hair away from her face and eyes so she could properly see her surroundings. She shivered as she felt her breasts and nipples hitting the cold air. Her body had been abruptly dunked into the water and her body hadn't accustomed to the temperature yet.

She continued to sit there idly until she felt the water moving at her feet and saw a black figure under the water and suddenly her ankle was grabbed and she screeched trying to escape. She felt another hand grasping her other one and her hands quickly went to try to let go of the hands but she felt herself being dragged to the edge of the step and the hands sliding up her legs. That same rush of passion blared through her veins as she saw the man coming to surface from under the water and her eyes widened as he came face to face with her, completely soaked through. Seras' shock-wide eyes dropped down from his face to his chest which was dripping wet from the water and then her eyes quickly lifted to his face again before she looked any further down, knowing that he was as naked as she was.

She suddenly felt every overwhelmed, giving their current situation and how close his face was to hers. Her mouth was slightly parted, their breaths mingling as nobody made a move. Seras' eyes looked to his mouth then back to his eyes. His red eyes had a sense of calamity in them, but deeper resonated a hunger, a burning lust. And she knew that it was aimed directly at her.

Seras went to exhale, her breath coming out almost shaking. She wanted to move, but her body didn't want to move. She licked her bottom lip, tasting the salty water as she saw his eyes watching her movements. She knew that his arms were planted beside her hips under the water, his legs not on the step.

Seras heard voices coming from the hall, Alucard also picking up on the humans that were on the other side of the door. Seras looked to the door panicking. She then looked back to Alucard who was still looking to the door, his eyes now glowing. Thinking quickly, Seras pushed Alucard back so he'd fall into the water and almost let out a laugh when she saw his enraged glare directed at her before falling into the water. She heard the door opening and just before Alucard went to raise his head her hand came down over his head and shoved him back into the water, her fingers going through his wet hair. Seras found her hand not leaving his head, unable to resist the silkiness of the hair, and her unquenched, sinful need to touch the male vampire.

Seras looked in the direction of the door as it opened and two maids came into the room. They saw Seras sitting there, Alucard's body being shielded by the wall of the purification pool.

"Sister Seras! We didn't know you'd be in here." One of the ladies said. Seras smiled tightly at the women. "It's no problem, are you here to clean?" The same lady nodded. Seras kept that same smile on her face and felt hands sliding up her thighs, and smoothing to the inside of her thighs. The hand in Alucard's hair tightened, hopefully giving him the indicator to stop.

"I'm almost done here if you don't mind waiting until I'm finished?"

"That's no problem at all Sister, we will go clean the men's pool then." The ladies curtsied, and left the room, closing the door slowly. Once Seras felt that the women weren't coming back she looked down to Alucard who was still under the water. Luckily for vampires, they didn't need to breathe. He could have been under there for hours without worry.

Realizing that her hand was still in his hair, she removed it as if touching fire, although feeling his hair slipping through her fingers like silk. As she removed her hand she felt him following to the surface after. Seras watched as his head came to surface, body now completely soaked in water.

When she looked into his eyes, the breath was knocked out of her as she saw them glowing almost a bright orange.

Seras let out a breathless whimper, seeing that she obviously had enraged him by tossing him into the pool and forcing him to stay under the water. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter! If they saw a man with her she'd be automatically considered impure!

Seras swallowed thickly. But wasn't she already? Letting Alucard do such things to her, she should already be damned.

Realization struck her and she felt that Alucard's hands were still on the insides of her thighs. Seras quickly went to close her thighs, but felt Alucard's hands holding them still so she couldn't close them. Seras looked to Alucard, the room completely quiet again minus the sloshing of the water.

"I-I...I need to leave." Seras said quietly.

Seras' eyes widened in growing fear as she heard a grow emitting from Alucard, and suddenly Seras was being pulled forwards until she was sitting at the very edge of the step in the water. Being Alucard's height, his feet touched the bottom right against the wall of the step. He stood between Seras' thighs, her thighs now framing his hips under the water.

"You aren't going anywhere Sister."


	5. Distaste

Seras' eyes widened as she saw the intent in the male vampire's eyes. Seras continued to stare into his eyes and eventually realized that this was inevitable. There was no escaping the sudden passion and lust between them. Whatever had drawn them together when she first ran into him at the doors of the Vatican worked its magic and now Alucard had a hard time keeping his hands away from her and she was finding it harder to resist the male's touch.

Her eyes shifted from left to right as she considered her options. True that she lived as a nun for majority of her life and the word of God forbade any sexual relations in the Sisterhood. But this was her body, natural reactions to someone she clearly felt attraction to. How was she to stop such things from happening? Seras' frowned as she continued to delve into thought while Alucard watched her curiously. Alucard's head suddenly jerked in surprise when he heard a woman's voice in his head.

Seras focused back on Alucard and saw him drawing back from her, but lifted himself onto the step. His brows were furrowed in confusion and what looked like anger.

What was going on with him?

"Seras, pay attention onto your thoughts for a moment. Do you hear a voice in your head?" Seras looked to Alucard in complete confusion. What the hell was he going on about now?

"Just think." Alucard snapped in mild irritation.

Seras flinched at his sudden callousness and resentment towards her when moments ago he was being sensual and lustful. What was wrong with him?

Seras sighed and closed her eyes and began to focus on her thoughts and listened inwardly.

_This is impossible..._

Her eyes snapped open as she did in fact hear a voice in her head. But it sounded like...

She looked to Alucard and her mouth opened to say something and then it closed. It was quiet between them for a couple of moments before Alucard spoke.

"Did you hear me in your head?"

Seras nodded dumbly, still not fully knowing what was happening. Did he somehow make a connection with her mentally? Her life was spiralling into madness as she spent more time with the male!

"I don't know how this could be, it's impossible." He bit out as his fist clenched on his naked thigh under the water. Seras was still floating in complete confusion when she felt herself being pulled out of the water suddenly and found herself flat against the floor outside the pool. Alucard was looming over her, eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief.

"Even if you somehow were my childe, my fledging I'll still have you." He bit out as he saw Seras' big red eyes widen at his statement. _His w-wha...?_ Alucard let out a growl as he heard the thought in his head. He could hear what she was thinking! And she could hear what he was thinking as well!

"A childe. Basically one that I have created." Seras' eyes narrowed and she swiftly slid out from under the vampire which he allowed. Seras knelt a few inches from him, her single arm across her breasts and her other was at her side, not bothering to cover her nether regions. She was in too much surprise and confusion.

_That's impossible... No way!_

'**My thoughts exactly.'**

Seras' eyes widened as she heard Alucard's voice clearly in her head. Why was this happening all of a sudden? It never happened before! Seras felt herself going into panic. He could hear every thought she made!

As Seras sat there, her thoughts going into overdrive, she suddenly froze at the direction Alucard's thoughts were taking. Seras' face flushed and she felt a familiar ache in her stomach as she was openly shown wicked thoughts of what he wanted to do with her. She fully didn't even know what was going on with her and Alucard things suddenly became so confusing!

Seras' sucked in a breath as her eyes lifted to the male vampire.

Suddenly unable to resists herself, she flung herself at the male sending him to the floor as she loomed over him, expression emotionless but inner wants and desires burning through her blood like a furnace. She let out a gasp as everything tilted and she found herself on her back again, Alucard's red jacket and shirt suddenly gone. She felt her leg being lifted at the thigh and gloved hands splaying on the underside of her thigh and caressing it lightly. She let out a breathy whimper and wriggled closer trying to get her thigh closer to him instead of him holding it at an awkward angle. Considering that she was naked, he could see everything. But it wasn't anything he hadn't seen yet.

Her eyes lifted to his gaze and saw him staring lewdly at her, her innocent red eyes realizing where he was staring. She tried to close her thighs again but his hands gripped the flesh of her thighs in warning, telling her not to move.

Alucard had never been struck by such a need for a female, and he was angered and confused by how this _nun_ could understand his thoughts, and he could read hers. It was unfathomable that this was happening, and he refused to believe it. He hadn't taken a childe in almost 500 years and was content with that fact. Alucard's eyes deepened in shade as his throat let out a low grumble, almost like a growl. Anger was staring to flow like lava through his veins as he continued to stare at the blonde and sink deeper into his own thoughts.

"This might hurt." He ground out as he saw the shock in Seras' eyes realizing what he meant but too late when he shoved her thighs further apart and moved closer to her. Seras' heart began to race as it dawned on her what he had intended to do, and began to struggle. She tried prying his hands off her thighs that were now held at his hips by his hands and looked at him almost pleadingly.

"N-no...!" Whatever sensual spell had bound them earlier, it was now gone and she was at the mercy of male vampire who clearly was radiating darkness and anger. Fear began to rise in the blonde's brain, and she could clearly feel the male's emotions, glee and delight at the taste of her fear.

_O-oh God... _What the hell was going on?! She was turning into some sort of mind reading freak! Not to justify that she already was one in her own rite but this was not an exception!

She needed to act, and fast or something bad was going to happen. She looked back towards Alucard and saw that his eyes were now that bright orange once again and he wasn't responding to her telling him to stop. It was almost like he was possessed by some demon...

"Stop!" She finally yelled out in her fear, claws forming from her fingers as she lashed out at him. Her hand swiped across his face, three large gashes formed diagonally on his face. She watched as the wounds began to dribble of his blood down his face and her eyes watched in mortification and astonishment as the wounds began to rapidly heal. Moments later the wounds were gone and Alucard had stopped what he was doing. Seras was panting not in excitement but fear and her struggle to get the large vampire off of her naked body. He was staring at her blankly like as if he wasn't sure himself what had come over him.

She swallowed as she brought her arms to her chest as she swallowed thickly, covering her breasts from his gaze. It wasn't in fear that he was staring at her as she was stark naked but it was in fear of what he would do to her.

Alucard sensed that fear inside of the girl, and the need to get away from him. She was terrified and needed to escape, the fear beating inside of her brain. His demon had escaped during their discovery that they could read each other's minds and continued pursuit on the girl who was clearly unwilling. Alucard knew himself that he was a monster and enjoyed killing people but he was above raping a woman. His eyes focused back on Seras as her legs moved under his hands and he didn't resist when she pried her legs off his hips and scooted away from him, her arms covering her body protectively as she looked at him with fear and scorn. He had probably robbed himself of the girl's reluctant and gradual trust to him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Alucard's clothing appeared on his body like a mist, perfect and not touched as he got to his feet and looked down at the naked girl who was still on her knees. His orange tinted lenses were shadowed as she saw her looking up at him. His large boots made audible noises as he walked towards her once again and paused when Seras jerked back, ready to bolt if necessary. He then continued towards her and stopped until his knees were right in front of her face. She had to crane her neck to an awkward level to look up at him, his expression shrouded by the shade of his large rim hat. It was quiet between the two as Seras looked up at him questioningly as he stood there staring down at her.

Something snapped in Alucard when he and Seras had found out that they had the ability to reach into each other's minds. It was something totally obscene to him and he had no idea how it was possible. But when he had came back to surface after pushing his demon back deep inside his body, everything had come to a halt when he saw the look in Seras' eyes. It wasn't even a delightful fear that he struck in his victims in battle; it was the kind of fear that made you feel disgusted about yourself and made you feel sick and depraved. Seras had seen the side of him that was twisted, dark and took mercy on nobody. Had he not taken control of himself he surely would have raped her.

She didn't need to see that. She didn't need it. He didn't need another person that would turn away at what they saw. He had been alone for the latter of 5-600 years just for being what he was. His mind had considered the idea of making her his lover seeing the potential she had under him, and not just in bed. But when he saw the look in her eyes that thought dissolved into thin air. God knows what would happen to her if his demon went amuck again.

He knelt down in front of her staring directly into her red eyes. Seras shifted back putting more distance in between the two. Alucard watched as she shifted back and her eyes looked back to his. He felt the fear clearly in his head, bunched up with other muddled up emotions.

"You won't be seeing me again." He said simply. Seras' eyes widened in shock as she blinked, before opening her mouth shockingly to speak before closing it again. Her tongue came out quickly to lick along her upper lip before it went back inside her mouth not eve giving him the chance to watch it.

Was that it? Did he really just want to screw with her, knowing that she was as innocent as a lamb and was utterly defenseless against him? And now that he crossed the line and got the reaction he wanted he was going to leave her? He had done things to her that would be considered an abomination to the church and he wasn't going to take any responsibility for it?

She was an abomination though. She was a vampire. Nothing would ever change that.

Alucard's eyes narrowed as he felt the shift change in her emotions as she continued to stare blankly. He couldn't hear her thoughts either.

_Did she block her thoughts out from me...? Interesting. She must have a powerful Sire. Whoever he is. One so young and already has such talents. _Alucard dismissed the situation that the girl in front of him was possibly his childe. It was impossible dammit! He never changed anyone!

Alucard's thoughts were halted when he saw her flash to the door and picked up an object from near the door and she flung the object at him at vampiric speed. Alucard shot up and caught the object just before it lodged into his chest. He looked to the object in his hand and felt the object burning into his skin.

A silver cross.

His eyes glowed once again as he looked to the female vampire who was still standing at the door. His eyes fixed on her hand that was also steaming. She inflicted harm on herself on trying to harm him. He began to chuckle as he tossed the cross over his shoulder hearing it clanging on the floor.

"You harmed yourself trying to harm me? I must admit Sister you have more gall than I thought." He couldn't help but be pleased with the girl, her naked body completely exposed mixed with her rising anger towards him.

It was..._mouth watering._

Seras' eyes began to glow as well, anger filling her body. She felt the emotions clearly from this blasted link they had. She felt his delight and... Seras' lip twitched. Lust.

"I don't want you!" She yelled out, fists clenching at her side. Things came to a halt once again, and Seras felt like everything stopped the moment the words left her mouth.

The glow from Alucard's eyes faded, his eyes going back to the simple red color he bore. It was as if the words hit him with realization. Didn't he just finish saying that he was going to leave and she wouldn't see him again? Seras realized that the words she spoke were having an effect on him, so she licked her lip in determination and spoke again.

"You said that you were leaving. Then leave! All you have ever done was causing me confusion and misery..." She heard him hiss, almost pained at her words. She saw him glaring at her from across the room not continuing to speak.

"Go!" She screamed, feeling wetness on her cheeks. She brought her hand up to her cheeks and saw blood there. Great, she was crying? Why the hell was she crying?! This vampire wanted to harm her and she was crying?!

When she finished wiping the blood tears from her cheeks she looked to her bloodied palms in disgust. This is what she was. Her head lifted slowly to where Alucard was standing and saw that he was indeed gone.

* * *

Alucard had to leave the Vatican before he went on another rampage. Seras' words had indeed struck something inside of him and it responded with an anger that was threatening to overflow and cause chaos. His whole body was vibrating with the want to cause chaos. He strode down the long, large hallway of the Vatican, his long red coat flapping wildly as his powers caused a violent aura around him.

"Heh..."

Alucard paused at hearing a chuckle and a squealing noise that sounded like nails being dragged against a chalkboard. Alucard turned around as he saw a figure walking towards him from the shadows.

Alucard let his anger flow freely, power overflowing from every pour in his body as shadows exploded from his body and flapping wildly. He smirked, fangs exposed all along the side of his mouth as his eyes began to rage crimson again.

"Anderson... Did you come to visit me? I'm honored."

Alucard began taking steps towards Anderson who was still walking down the hallway, bayonets at both sides. His footsteps matched Anderson's as they walked towards each other, murder both intent in their minds and eyes.

"No vampire... Is it you that visited me?" Anderson continued to chuckle as he became visible, both large bodies sizing each other up as they stood a few feet from each other. "A shame that Seras dismissed you so callously after your little tryst." Alucard's eyes narrowed at the Cardinal as his glasses reflected off the moon's light, insane smirk evident as his figure became more visible. He began to laugh, his laugh echoing through the halls of the Vatican.

"That's easier for me though. I can kill you both damn vampires!"


	6. Chase

Hello lovely readers. Another chapter update for you all.

Lots of blood and gore in this chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

Alucard's eyes narrowed in confusion and irritation at the Cardinal in front of him. How the hell did he find out about him and Seras and what was going on between them? More so, how did he find out that Seras was in fact a vampire like he was? He saw Anderson snicker, and smirk after as he began to laugh.

"Do you think you were as secretive as you thought you were to be, vampire? The rest of the human race may be ignorant and naive to believe that the supernatural is nonexistent, but I see all! And that you have tainted this holy place means you must be eradicated! Along with Seras Victoria!"

There was a squeaking sound, and the sound of a door opening as both heads turned to where Alucard had come from and saw the small blonde quietly emerging from the room. Before Seras even blinked, she saw a flash of silver and a stabbing pain in her shoulder and she found herself forced to the door that swung open into the room. She let out a screech of pain as she looked down and saw a large knife going right through her shoulder and into the wooden door behind her. She felt the blade sizzling, and burning her skin. She looked up shakily and saw a body turned to look at her.

_W-who...?_

**It's the Cardinal, Sister.**

Seras' eyes widened as she heard Alucard's voice in her head again. Seras hand lifted to try to take out the large blade, but once her hand touched the blade she let out another scream and her hand began to sizzle.

**Do not move Seras. I must finish off this man and then I'll help you.**

_No! Do not kill him! He's a holy man!_

It was then Seras heard a deep chuckle, coming from outside in the hall. It wasn't the paladin, it was much deeper.

**A holy man you say? Sister, if you say that then I must be a bloody saint.**

Seras gasped as she then heard a war cry, coming from Anderson as the two men engaged in battle outside in the main corridor of the Vatican. Seras looked down to the blade in fear and worry. Someone could get hurt!

**Instead of worrying about others, worry about yourself. Stop claiming to be a servant of God when you were created to be a servant of the night. You can't even stand in the light; you were reborn to stand in the dark. To be a creature of the night.**

_NO!_ Seras' eyes squeezed shut as she tried to block out Alucard's voice, his claims, and his knowledge. She didn't want to be a servant of the night, she wanted to serve God! For she knew that God would accept her regardless of who she was!

**God will never accept you...**

Seras found herself hyperventilating, she felt her pupils narrow into slits, almost cat like. Her fangs sprouted from her gums as she felt adrenaline and anger boil in her veins. She knew that Alucard was egging her on, wanting for her to lose control.

**Yes... Yes Seras! Embrace yourself! Let me see who you really are!** She heard his voice roaring inside her head, her body now shaking and struggling to get off the wall, to cause chaos and to make people bleed. She looked down to the blade with a ravenous look and brought her hand up swiftly and she dug the blade out. She let out a whimper of pain, before looking to the blade that was still sizzling in her hands and then out the door to see the two men locked in combat. She looked back down to the hole gaping in her chest that was crying out for blood to heal.

Alucard grinned manically, feeling the insanity ringing inside the nun's head. A few words spurred her inner demon to rouse, and she was ready to cause destruction. He didn't think it would take so little but he was so enticed to see what the blonde was capable of. He kicked Anderson in the mid section, sending him flying into a marble column. His eyes then fell on the door, seeing tendrils of shadows, darker than night lashing out from the room. His fangs bared, he suddenly appeared in front of the blonde before looking down at her and she looked up at him, hissing and baring her fangs at him. They were acting like animals, totally raveling in their instincts.

**You dare bare your fangs at me?!** He mentally questioned her, the same anger beginning to rise in him. How did she produce the same shadows as he? She was showing powers that only he could harness and her powers were coming off of her in waves. He saw Seras' eyes look over his shoulder and suddenly he felt a pain on his neck and his head was suddenly off his neck and was being tossed in the air.

Seras' wasn't totally all there, but she was aware that Alucard just was decapitated by Cardinal Anderson. She watched as Alucard's body fell to the floor, bloody pouring about. She looked over to her left and saw Alucard's head fall to the floor, his eyes dull. The sweet scent of blood filled the air and Seras let out a snarl, the smell quickly filling her senses. It was so sweet, almost addictive. The rest of Seras' sense left her head, and she saw the Cardinal charging for her and she let out a inhuman noise before almost blindingly reaching for the fallen body and biting into his neck. She saw Anderson pause, almost as if he was watching her in surprise. He seemed so intent to attack her, but once he saw her bite into the male vampire's neck, he paused.

She once again heard chuckling in her head, and it grew louder, appealing to her dark desires.

**Yes...! Drink... Drink it!** It was Alucard, and he wanted her to drink. Her fangs dug deeper into the decapitated body, blood overflowing her mouth and going all over her face. Blood was still coming from the decapitated neck, flesh and veins dangling from the exposed inner body.

Anderson watched in almost fear as the woman's body began to almost glow red as she drank from the vampire.

_This is bad... I must dispose of these two quickly. For such a young vampire to drink in ancient blood there's no telling what she's capable of now._ _How strange that Alucard didn't resist her drinking his blood. She's not even his fledging._

Just as Anderson finished that thought, he heard another thud and a whizzing noise before he saw Seras flash in front of him, her face almost haunting as her lips and sharp fangs were coated in dark crimson and her hand came out and grasped him by the neck.

_She's strong...! It must be the blood!_

**Ahahahahahaha!**

Anderson looked down to the floor and saw the vampire's body dissolve and the blood flowing, almost as if it was moving on its own. It was going back to the body. _What the hell?!_

**Yes! Kill him Seras! Kill him... It's what you are born to do! You're a killer! Embrace it! Embrace it all!**

Seras let out a screech, almost like a war cry and her hand tightened on Anderson's throat, claws coming out and digging into his neck. She began to laugh insanely, smiling as she cocked her head and watched the blood come from his neck. She suddenly jolted, and looked down and saw another bayonet sticking into her chest. She looked up and smiled at the Cardinal before releasing him and suddenly punched him square in the face, the brunt force of the blow so strong it sent his head exploding into bits and pieces. Blood went everywhere, on the walls, on the floors and all over Seras' face. She licked her lips as she tasted the delicious blood, and tasted something else on her tongue. It was sour compared to the blood, but she took it in regardless. She watched as the body slumped to the floor soundlessly, blood pooling everywhere. Pieces of innards were sliding down the walls and were dropping to the floor in small thuds.

Seras' suddenly felt calmer, the insanity receding from her head. She blinked slowly and tasted blood on her lips and licked her lips with her tongue instinctively. Then her eyes began to take in the scene in front of her, eyes widened in horror. She felt her body going into shock as she saw the blood all over the walls, pieces of raw flesh and brain scattered everywhere. She looked down and saw a body in front of her, the back of the head and neck still attached to the body but the rest of the head was clearly in pieces. Suddenly Seras wanted to throw up, sickness churning in her stomach. Her hand began to shake as she took a step back slowly. It was when she saw the red uniform that the body was wearing, that her body shut down on her and darkness took over her body and senses.

* * *

Seras' ascent to consciousness was groggy and faint. Her eyes slowly opened as she realized she was in a coffin. She sighed as her senses began to heighten, awareness flowing into her body. Memories of earlier came back and she began to panic, instantly struggling. She looked to her body and saw that she was spotless of blood and was wearing a simple white night gown.

**Stop moving. **

As if on cue, Seras froze, of Alucard's demand and fear.

**I must say sister; you know how to make a ruckus when time calls for it. **

_What did you do to me?!_ Seras inwardly screamed.

**What did I do? I sat back and watched you kill mercilessly. A beautiful sight from someone like you.**

Seras' teeth clenched in growing anger at the male vampires words.

**You're a vampire Seras Victoria, and there is no reason to get angry over what has occurred this night. **

_You egged me on!_

**Indeed I did. What must it take for you to realize that you are one of the night? To lower yourself to worship **_**God**_**- **Alucard sneered the word; **you don't deserve to be one like us. You deserve to be a petty human, ignorant of everything.**

_Then what if I wished that?! I'd rather be ignorant than know you!_ The words left Seras' mouth before she even could stop herself. Her mouth snapped shut as slapped her hand over her mouth. She suddenly felt pain in her head, screaming out as she felt pressure on her head that almost felt like a vice grip, the pain blood curdling.

And suddenly... it was gone.

Just as the pain did vanish, her head suddenly felt empty.

Too empty.

Unwanted panic began to spread through her veins, almost like it was instinct. She felt like she couldn't control it as her eyes moved swiftly through the coffin. It was empty... Her head was empty...! Seras hands came up and almost punched a hole in the coffin lid as it swung open, almost breaking the lid off it's shot up, blood racing through her veins. She felt more energized than before, more... powerful. She felt the need to find Alucard again, and establish their connection for she feared she'd go insane. She already felt the withdraw of the lack of connectivity, causing anxiety to ripple through her body.

Seras zoomed out of the room, using speed she did not know she had. She felt like she was able to track him down with her own mind, her body telling herself where to go. Suddenly she was outside, looking side to side quickly before making a dash to the left and around outside into the darkness of Italy. She felt that Alucard was far, but he was still in the country.

Hours passed and she managed to pick up on the male vampires scent at the hills of Sicily.

Why was she chasing?

It was almost like her body was moving automatically, as if it knew what to do.

The smell of the male becoming stronger, she jumped across a large gap between rocks and looked over a low cliff and saw Alucard standing at the bottom, looking up at her almost expecting her to be there.

His eyes were glowing red, dark in the night like orbs of light.

"Catch me if you can."

And suddenly he was gone.


End file.
